Bruce in the hospital
by kagome04
Summary: Dick races over to the hospital when he finds out Bruce has been rushed there. what is the diagnosis? read on to find out! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

It was 6:30 am and Dick Grayson had just managed to drift off to sleep when the phone rang. Groggy and cursing he reached over to his night side table and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said sleepily.

"Hello Dick?" the voice on the other line said tenuously. It was Tim.

"Yah I'm here." "Tim do you have any idea what time it is?" Dick's eyes were still closed and he wasn't even fully awake.

"Yah I know but- but I'm at the hospital Bruce collapsed and I can't get in touched with Alfred and I didn't know who else to call."

Dick's eyes instantly popped open.

"Wait your- what?"

"We're at the hospital and I can't get in touched with Alfred." Dick could tell from Tim's voice that he was frightened.

"Alright don't worry I'll be right there."

"ok"

"Tim, is he alright?"

"He's fine for now they are running some tests."

"Alright good, I'll be right there."

When Dick arrived at the hospital a half hour later Tim was waiting for him at the entrance. He was obviously shaken up. Dick couldn't blame him he remembered the first time he had seen Bruce incapacitated it was a scary experience.

"Ok, what happened?" Dick asked as they walked towards the emergency room.

"We were just talking in the kitchen after we got back from patrol and had just had breakfast when he collapsed all of a sudden." "So I freaked out and called 911." "They came and took him to the hospital and now they are running some tests."

"Is he awake?"

"yah but he was out for like a half hour."

When they got to the room Bruce was sitting up in bed. He had refused to put the jonny on and so was still sitting fully dressed in his clothes.

Dick wasn't surprised it was impossible to get Bruce to do anything he didn't want to.

"hey there old man how ya doing?" Dick asked grinning

Bruce just glared at him.

"I'm fine."

Tim rolled his eyes

"You are not fine! You collapsed in the middle of the kitchen!" Tim shouted.

Dick put his hand on Tim's shoulder and made a motion to with his hand as if to say calm down.

"What have they done so far?" Dick asked.

"They took like a quart of blood and did a catscan."

"So what are we doing now?"

"Now we are just waiting for the results." Tim said

"This is so stupid I don't need to be here I'm fine!" Bruce said pouting.

"Besides it's not like they are going to find anything."

"Bruce you collapsed in the kitchen. And from what Tim said you were out for like a half hour. You are not going anywhere."

Bruce just rolled his eyes and pouted.

"The tabloids are going to love this." he muttered.

"Hey any publicity is good publicity right?"

They waited for about an hour more. Dick and Tim making small talk and Bruce pouting and insisting that he was fine and that he wanted to go home.

After about an hour the doctor came in looking grim and the three of them were suddenly all ears.

"I'm sorry to say this Mr. Wayne but you have a brain tumor."

"What?" they all said at the same time clearly shocked.

"A brain tumor you can see it right here on the scan." He said and pointed out the dark spot in the middle of the picture of Bruce's brain."

"Ok, " the doctor continued. "The good news: we caught it early so we can cut it out surgically and you should be fine." "The bad news: it is rather large so it is an extensive surgery and it is located right in the portion of the brain that controls personality."

"Ok, so what does that mean?" Bruce asked Tim and Dick still had their mouths open and weren't in any shape to say anything.

"It means that we can save your life Mr. Wayne." "But it may come at a price." "The surgery may completely change your personality or it may have no effect at all."

"Will I die?" he asked.

"There are risks to any surgery and death is always a possibility. But this is a fairly common surgery with a high survival rate"

Bruce nodded taking it all in

"I will give you some time to make up your mind but if you consent we would like to do the surgery as quick as possible."

They were all silent for a moment.

Dick started thinking what would Bruce be if he wasn't Bruce?

"I mean if his personality changed he wouldn't be Bruce anymore and what would that mean? What kind of a relationship would he have with him if he wasn't himself anymore?"

Then Tim started to cry and Dick took him in his arms and started whispering soothing words to him and telling him how everything was going to be ok.

Dick felt bad for the kid it was the first time he had seen Bruce really sick.

This was old hat for Dick he had seen Bruce sick and hurting so many times it kinda didn't even phase him anymore.

Bruce was worried of course he was going to have to the surgery. But what if his personality did change? What would that mean? Would his family still love him if he wasn't himself anymore?

When the nurse came in again to check on Bruce he told her that he still had a few more questions for the doctor she said ok and that she would get the doctor right away.

The doctor came in a few minutes later.

"Will I need chemo?" Bruce asked

"Yes we usually do recommend chemo for our patients just to be safe."

"It's just a precaution."

"But you said you can get it all."

"Yes I am most certain we can."

"the chemo is just to make doubly we sure we get it all and don't miss anything."

Bruce nodded

I'm going to lose my hair. Was the first thing Bruce thought of. He had never considered himself a vain person but that's because he had never had any challenge to his looks before. Now realizing that he was going to lose his hair he realized he was very vain and he didn't like it.

"Alright when can we do it?"

I will set you on the board for this afternoon at three."

Bruce was slightly taken aback he was hoping he would have at least a day to get used to all of this.

"Alright then."

The doctor nodded and walked out of the room.

"There was complete silence for several long minutes. None of them could believe what was happening. It was all happening so fast it was a lot to take in- too much in fact.

Dick felt tears stinging the back of his eyes but he was determined not to let them overflow Tim had already broken down today he needed to be strong for everybody.

"Somebody needs to get in touch with Alfred."

"I already tried he's not answering his phone."

"Well we need to try again. If Bruce goes into surgery and nobody tells Alfred we might as well be dead."

Dick knew Alfred wouldn't be able to make it to the surgery. After all he was vacationing in England for another week. But Dick knew that he would want to know. And that there would be hell to pay if he wasn't told.

So Dick tried the number that Alfred had left when he had left for England the previous week.

No answer.

Dick tried again

No answer. He left a message

He tried a third time finally someone picked up.

"Hello? Someone said harshly obviously annoyed at the intrusion.

"Alfred its Dick."

"Yes master Dick what is it?" he said obviously annoyed

"We're at the hospital Bruce has to have surgery and I figured you would want to know."

Silence for a few seconds and when the voice came on the line all hint of annoyance was gone.

"What's wrong?"

"He has a brain tumor." Dick answered "he's going in for surgery at three they say the prognosis is good."

Alfred was silent.

Then: "I will be on the next plane out."

"No Alfred you don't have to stay enjoy your vacation."

"I will be on the next plane out." The voice repeated.

"Alright see ya then." Dick said and hung up the phone.

"well?" asked

"He will be on the next flight out." Dick said doing his best Alfred voice.

That got a little giggle from Tim.

Dick went over to sit next to Bruce and looked deep into his eyes. Are you oK? He seemed to be asking.

Bruce shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"I guess." Was the intended reply.

But Dick could tell he was scared. Hell who wouldn't be scared.

It turned out that Bruce's surgery was pushed back to six due to a car crash victim who had come in with head trauma and multiple internal injuries.

Alfred got there about a half an hour before they wheeled him into surgery. Bruce didn't say anything but all could tell by his eyes that he was thrilled that Alfred was there.

"thank you so much for coming" he didn't say it but he didn't have to Alfred could feel it in the way he hugged him.

He gripped Alfred's hand tightly when he moved to sit next to the bed "I'm so scared." He seemed to say.

Alfred's grip back said "It's ok I'm here."

A short while later Bruce was wheeled off to surgery they were informed it would be a long surgery several hours. Despite several insistences from Alfred that he go home and take Tim with him Dick was adamant about staying despite the fact that he was exhausted and hadn't slept in two days.

Dick and Tim had actually fallen asleep in the chair when several hours later Bruce was wheeled back into the room. The doctor said that the surgery had gone well that they had gotten it all but Bruce should still go for chemo just to be safe. Alfred thanked him and the doctor left the room. Alfred saw no need to wake Dick or Tim after all they were exhausted and there was nothing to do except watch Bruce sleep. So that was exactly what he did.

An 1 ½ later Alfred was starting to doze off when he heard a small voice that seemed to be talking to him. It was so low and soft that he could barely hear it.

"Alfred?" the voice asked. It was Bruce he was awake

"I'm here master Bruce." Alfred answered.

"What happened? Did they-did they get it all?"

"Yes sir they did"

"Thank God." Bruce said and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce had been in the hospital for a couple of days and neither Tim, Dick nor Alfred had left his side. So it was kind of nice when after convincing them all to go down to the cafeteria to get some food he was alone with his thoughts. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." he almost died when he saw who it was.

"Hello there Mister Wayne."

"Selina."

She sauntered into the room and sat on the bed next to him she was so damn sexy and hot it drove him crazy whenever he was around her. He had always kept himself in check until a couple of months ago when she had found out who he was and they had kissed. Since then they had engaged in a mild flirtation with occasional kissing. Now that she was here he wasn't sure what to do or rather what not to do.

"How did you know I was here?"

"When Bruce Wayne goes into the hospital for a brain tumor it makes it kinda hard to keep it a secret." So I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine now but they say I still have to go in for chemotherapy.

"Why?"

"Just in case, to be on the safe side."

"Oh".

There was silence for a minute.

"I just wanted you to know that I am here for you whatever you need."

Bruce smiled. "Thanks Selina that means a lot."

"I tried to come in yesterday but it's been impossible to find you alone."

"Yah I know they haven't left me alone for a single second."

"I think that's nice."

"Yah it is."

"We should do dinner sometime when you get out."

"I would love that." Bruce said with a smile, a big huge smile which he only reserved for special occasions like now or whenever Selina was around.

Just then Dick, Tim and Alfred came barging in talking loudly.

"Oh" They all stopped in the doorway.

"I didn't realize you had company." Dick said with a sly smile.

"Yah did we interrupt anything Tim asked sarcastically, a huge grin on his face.

"No." Bruce said annoyed. He didn't like what they were insinuating.

"No I actually I was just leaving."

She leaned over and whispered into Bruce's ear. "See you later handsome." Bruce thought he was going to explode with desire.

She made him so hot he couldn't stand it. As she turned and strolled out of the room he couldn't help but watch her walk away. When she had left he noticed that all of his family was staring at him. Was he being that obvious? He hadn't thought he was.

"How was the food?" He asked before they could ask questions or make comments.

"Its hospital food how good could it be?" Dick asked

"So what's going on with you and Selina Kyle?" Dick continued

"What?" "Nothing." "She just came to see me and say hi."

"Uh huh" Dick said completely unconvinced.

"What?" Bruce asked annoyed

"So you're telling me there is nothing going on there?"

"No."

"Whatever." Dick said

"How are you feeling Bruce?" Tim asked trying to change the subject.

"Fine, I've been having some headaches but the doc tor said that is normal and should go away with time."

"Good." Tim said

They spent the rest of the day chatting away but Bruce wasn't really listening he couldn't stop thinking about Selina. Why had she come really? "Had she come for more than just to say hi? Was there any possibility that they could be more than they were? Did he want that? So many questions, he would have to find out the answers when he got out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you don't mind having dinner with a cancer patient?" Bruce asked.

"You are not a cancer patient, and no, I don't mind."

"I am a cancer patient. I'm going for chemo, aren't I?"

"Yes, but that's a precaution. They got it all, which means the cancer is gone and which also means you are no longer a cancer patient," Selina said.

They were having dinner in the stately Wayne Manor dining room. Selina had invited herself over as soon as Bruce had been discharged from the hospital a few days ago.

Bruce sighed. He had his first round of chemo before he even left the hospital. It had made him feel weak and tired, but other than that, he had not felt any adverse side effects. Then again, it was only the first round. He would to go for seven more over the course of the next seven weeks.

"I suppose you are right."

"Look if you are going to be self-pitying and 'poor me,' I am going to leave, because I did not come over here to listen to that."

Bruce nodded. Selina was right. He could not let himself get bogged down in self-pity.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"There. That's better. Let's talk about something else—something more positive."

"When are you going to take me out somewhere?" she asked slyly.

Bruce laughed. Selina always knew how to cheer him up.

"The doctor and Alfred decided that I need to be home for at least week before I resume my jet-setting lifestyle."

"The doctor and Alfred?" she asked.

"Yes. Well, it was really Alfred, but the doctor backed him up," Bruce said.

Selina laughed. "Well then, as soon as Alfred says it's okay, you are taking me out."

"Fine. Where do you want to go?"

"Someplace nice," Selina said.

"Alright. What does 'someplace nice' equate to?"

"There is that nice little French place on 3rd avenue. We could go there."

"That place is fancy and expensive."

"I know," Selina said smirking.

"Okay. Fine, we'll go there."

"Alright then," Selina said. What was she doing? What were _they _doing? Was Bruce actually agreeing to go on a date with her? She was shocked. She never thought he was going to say yes. This was a completely new Bruce, one she had never seen before.

Bruce had thought a lot about Selina, particularly about his relationship with her, since she had invited herself to dinner. At first he was going to refuse, but then he figured it could not hurt to just have dinner and see where things went. He really liked Selina, and he enjoyed her company. What could be so wrong about that?

The evening flew by. Before he knew it, it was two o'clock in the morning, and he heard Dick and Tim coming back from patrol, talking loudly. Dick had decided to move in to help out Tim so that he wouldn't have to be alone and take care of the whole city by himself since Bruce was forbidden from active duty for at least two months. Bruce was secretly thrilled that Dick had decided to come home because lately he had been missing him terribly, although he would never let Dick know that.

"Wow," Selina said, stifling a yawn, "I didn't realize it was so late. I'd better go. "

"Yes, I know. The evening just flew by."

"Do you need Alfred to drive you home?"

"No. I'll be alright."

"Alright, be careful."

"I will. Call me if you need anything, alright?"

"I will. Goodnight, Selina."

"Goodnight, Bruce," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "I had a wonderful time."

"Me, too," Bruce said, and he really meant it. He had had a wonderful time. Selina was excellent company, and although he did not know where their relationship was going, he could not have felt better at that moment in time. He decided to just hold onto that feeling and not worry about the future.


	4. Chapter 4

"We have to stop meeting like this Selina," Bruce said, smirking.

It was the first day he had been allowed to go out on his own without a chaperone, and he had run into Selina at the store he had chosen to go to. Normally he detested shopping, but he had been cooped up in the house and in the hospital for so long that he was thankful to be able to go anywhere that was different.

"Yes, we do, Bruce," Selina said, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I really just needed to get out of the house. You?"

"Clothes shopping," she responded after a minute.

Bruce looked into her cart and noticed it was full of bras and underwear. He couldn't help but picture what she looked like in them.

She caught his eye and gave him a sly, seductive smile.

"You didn't call me," she said.

"This is actually the first day I've been allowed out by myself."

"And you didn't call me?" she asked.

"Well I-I-I," he stammered, utterly unsure of what to say.

"Relax, Wayne. I'm just messing with you," she said.

Bruce smiled sheepishly. The truth was he had not called her since he they had had dinner when he had been released from the hospital a few weeks ago. He was not sure why. Part of him had been afraid to call, afraid of what might happen if he saw her again. But now she was here, and he realized he could not be happier.

They walked around the store for a while just talking not really looking at anything, completely lost in their own world.

"So, how's the chemo going?"

"Good. So far I haven't felt any adverse side effects. I've only thrown up once."

"That's good, I guess."

"Yeah, I just—Selina, can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I'm really concerned about losing my hair." "I mean people recognize me by my appearance they only like me because I'm handsome."

"Well, aren't we the conceited one? And rich. You forgot rich."

Bruce chuckled. "You know what I mean. My reputation is based on my being a playboy. Nobody is going to want anything to do with me once I lose my hair—and I know it sounds stupid and kind of shallow, but I like the fact that women look at me and think I'm handsome. I don't want that to go away. I appreciate being desired."

"And that freaks you out? Those people don't care anything about you, Bruce. They only care about your money and your looks."

"And you do?"

"Yes I do. A lot more than you think."

Bruce smiled a big wide smile.

"I don't care about your looks or your money. I care about _you_."

Bruce was deeply touched.

"Thank you, Selina. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"You're welcome. What do you say I pay for these and then we go grab a bite huh?"

"That would be great."

They went out for dinner and talked and laughed and had a great time. When they were finished Selina invited him back to her apartment where they sat and talked some more. Selina could tell that Bruce was still kind of down and tense about losing his hair and his playboy status. Selina knew there was only one way to convince Bruce he was still desirable, so she leaned over while he was in mid-sentence and kissed him a deep long kiss. Bruce was so stunned that it took him a minute to realize what was happening and kiss back. They kissed passionately for several minutes then Bruce pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just felt like it."

"Okay," he said and leaned in to kiss her again.

All the while there was this voice in his head that kept saying, "You shouldn't be doing this. This is a bad idea."

"Shut up!" he silently yelled to the voice. "I'm not listening to you anymore. I like Selina, and she likes me. I want this, and I don't care about the consequences—so shut up!"

After a few minutes of kissing, Bruce decided to try something. He reached for the zipper on Selina's dress and waited to see what her reaction would be. There was none, so they continued kissing. He then slid her dress off her shoulders and watched as it pooled on the floor around her ankles. She in turn reacted by undoing his shirt.

A few minutes later, she asked, "Do you want to go into the bedroom?"

Desperately, he thought he wanted her so badly he could taste it. "Yes," he answered huskily.

He did not know if it was because he had not had sex in such a long time or what, but either way it was amazing. It was better than he could have ever hoped or imagined. He loved being with Selina very much. She did not make him feel like a cancer patient. She did not make him feel like anything except himself.

Afterwards, he just lay there watching her sleep. She was so beautiful. Then it hit him: could he be in love with Selina Kyle? No, that could not be possible, could it? Is this what love felt like? He was not sure, but the feeling scared him. He was not used to it, and every time he had felt that way about anyone, it had ended in disaster. He watched her sleep until he fell asleep himself. When he woke up she was already awake and watching _him _sleep. They made love again, and then Bruce said that he had better go because it was late (or early depending on how you looked at it), and Alfred would be worried. They kissed several more times, and then he left.

As he drove home he could not help but smile a big, wide smile. He did not know where they would go from here. All he knew was that he had just had the best, most enjoyable night of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Selina lay in bed wondering what the hell she had just done. She had slept with Bruce, and yes, it had been great, but now she was freaking out. What if he wanted a relationship now? Oh, God! She could not do that. She liked Bruce a lot and everything—but a relationship? No, that was out of the question. She would just have to talk to him, explain everything, and hope he did not react too badly.

Dick and Tim knew there was something wrong the minute Bruce got home. First of all, he had been out all night. That in itself was not unusual. What _was_ unusual was that he had been out all night as _Bruce Wayne_—something he rarely ever did. Then, there was the smiling and the humming. Bruce never smiled, and he certainly never _hummed_**. **So it was understandable that when Bruce came strolling into the kitchen at eight o'clock in the morning, asking what was for breakfast, that Dick and Tim were freaked out.

"What's wrong with you?" Tim asked.

"Nothing," Bruce answered, continuing to smile and hum.

"Dude, you are smiling and humming. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just had a great night. That's all."

Dick and Tim exchanged a glance.

"Yeah, about that—where were you all night? Alfred was worried sick, and we had to deal with him all night. You should've called."

"Sorry. I just lost track of time."

The smiling and humming were really starting to freak Dick and Tim out. What was going on with Bruce? What was wrong with him? It was like his body had been hijacked by aliens or something.

"You are really starting to freak me out. Please, just tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened," Bruce said emphatically. "I just had a really great night. That's all."

Just then, Alfred came into the kitchen.

"Bruce Wayne!" he shouted, infuriated. "You have been out all night, and not only did you not have the courtesy to call, you have not taken your medication! I have been up all night, worried sick! Now, I demand an explanation!"

"I'm sorry, Alfred. I was hanging out with some people, and I guess I just lost track of time."

Alfred was so infuriated he could barely see straight. How could Bruce say that so casually as if it was nothing? How could he be so reckless with health, especially now?

Determined to regain his composure Alfred said coolly, "I suppose you remember that you have a chemotherapy appointment this afternoon?"

"Yes, I remember," Bruce said, slightly annoyed. Honestly, sometimes Alfred treated him like a petulant child.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Alfred asked.

Before Bruce had a chance to answer, Dick piped up, "That's okay, Alfred. I'll go with him."

"Are you sure, Master Dick?"

"Yeah, I don't mind." The truth was that Dick had been dying for some alone time with Bruce. He had hardly had any since Bruce had returned home from the hospital. There had been so many people buzzing around him all the time. Plus, he was hoping that if they were alone, maybe Bruce would tell him what really happened last night.

"Alright, then your appointment is at two o'clock. I suggest you get some rest."

"Actually, I'm a bit hungry. Could I get something to eat?"

"Of course," Alfred replied coolly. He was still enraged at Bruce but trying not to show it. "Would you like some pancakes?"

"Sure. That would be great!"

He was in such a fantastic mood that he was not going to let even chemotherapy get him down.

He and Dick had sat in silence for a while at the hospital. Finally, Dick spoke up.

"So, where were you really last night?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I was with Selina Kyle."

"Oh, really?" Dick asked with a raised eyebrow. He was not entirely surprised. Bruce and Selina had always had a lot of chemistry between them.

"Yes, we had dinner. Then we went back to her place, hung out, and talked."

"Uh huh…" Dick said and chuckled. "So, uh, did, uh, anything—you know—happen?"

Bruce sighed. He was not certain if he should tell Dick or not, but then again, he was dying to tell _somebody_**.**

"We had sex."

Dick was floored. He was just kidding. He did not actually expect anything to happen. Most of all, he did not expect Bruce to admit to anything happening.

"Really?" he asked, still shocked.

"Yes. Dick, I think I may be falling in love with her."

Dick's mouth was almost on the floor, he was so shocked. This new Bruce Wayne was weird. He was never this open or this honest about anything, most of all his feelings. It took a few minutes for Dick to be able to respond, and even when he did, all he could say was, "Really?"

"Yes, Dick. It was so amazing, and all I could think the whole time was how beautiful she was, how lucky I am to be with her, and how much I love spending time with her. She makes me really happy."

"That's great, Bruce. I'm really happy for you."

"I am, too," Bruce said, smiling. "But now I don't know what to do. I don't know what the next step is. See, this is the part I am not good at. Do I call her? Do I not call her? And what if she doesn't feel the same way? What then?" Bruce was starting to get worked up.

"You just have to talk to her, Bruce, and find out how she feels," Dick replied smoothly, trying to calm him down.

Bruce nodded and all of a sudden felt a lead weight in his stomach. The fact that she might not feel the same way had never occurred to him. Oh my God, he thought, what if she doesn't feel the same way? What then? He would have to talk to her, if only to make himself feel better.

Selina called a few days later and asked if he was up for some company. He said, of course. He was always up for _her_ company. That made her laugh.

Selina had butterflies in her stomach on the way over. She did not know exactly what she was going to say, but she knew the general theme. "Bruce, I really like you, and I care about you a lot, but I'm not ready for a relationship right now."

He greeted her warmly with a kiss on the cheek and escorted her into one of the many Wayne Manor living rooms. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Selina worked up the courage to say what she had come to say.

"Bruce, about the other night—"

"Yes?" he asked, turning to face her.

"I think it should just be a one-time thing. I mean, I think we should just be friends, don't you?"

"Oh," Bruce said, his face falling. Just friends? But he was in love with her! Regardless of his feelings, he replied, "Yes." It is probably for the best, he thought. Besides he was not about to let her know how he felt if she did not feel the same way.

"Okay, then," Selina said, smiling. At least that was over, and it had gone better than she had hoped.

Bruce was not about to let Selina know how inwardly devastated he was. Then a thought occurred to him. If she just wanted to be friends, why had she slept with him? Was it out of pity?

"Why?" he asked.

"What? 'Why' what?"

"Why did you sleep with me?"

"I-I don't know. I just felt like it. You just seemed so sad and down, and I just wanted to cheer you up."

So it was out of pity! Bruce thought, suddenly enraged.

"A pity fuck!" he screamed, standing up so suddenly that the chair toppled over.

"A pity fuck!" he repeated, red hot anger and hatred suddenly glowing in his eyes where only a minute ago there had been love and happiness. How dare she! How dare she sleep with him out of pity! He was Bruce Wayne, the Batman! People feared him, hated him, but they never pitied him!

He was so hurt and angry and feeling so many emotions inside of him that he did not know how to describe or express them all. Selina stood as if to calm him, but he was too enraged to be calmed, especially by her.

"No, Bruce. You don't understand. It wasn't like that. I wanted to. I did. I just—think it's best if we don't do it again. That's all."

He glowered at her, white hot rage seeming to seep out of him. All this time he had thought she liked him, that she saw him as he really was, and that she did not see him as a cancer patient, but he could not have been more wrong! That was what really irked him more anything: that he, the great master detective, had been so wrong.

"Bruce, please—you don't understand," Selina pleaded.

"Get out," he growled.

"What?"

"Get out! Get out of my house this instant!" he roared.

"But Bruce—"

"_Get out!_" he yelled even louder.

Seeing that there was no point in trying to talk to Bruce in his enraged state, Selina turned around and left, determined to come back at a later date and explain everything when he was calmer and more himself.

For a few minutes Bruce just stood there, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Then, he sat down in the chair and began to cry white hot tears.

Alfred, who had heard all the commotion, entered the room to see what was wrong and was shocked to see Bruce crying.

"Sir, what happened? I heard yelling—"

Bruce looked up at him with his tear stained face and buried himself into Alfred's chest, continuing to sob. Alfred was very alarmed. Bruce had not cried like this since he was a child. What on earth could have happened?

"Shh. Shh, sir, it is okay. It is okay. It is alright," he murmured as he stroked Bruce's hair.

"Pity," Bruce said between sobs. Alfred could barely understand him.

"What, sir?"

"Pity, Alfred. She slept with me out of pity."

"Who, sir?" he asked, though he was fairly sure he already knew the answer.

"Selina. We slept together. That's why I was out all night the other night. I thought it meant something, but then she told me today that she only did it because she felt bad for me! Can you believe that?" he asked, stifling the urge to sob again.

"I am sorry, sir. I know how much you care for her."

"I just thought—I just thought it meant something. I thought we were headed somewhere," he whispered this time. He could not stifle the urge, and he began to sob again.

"There, there, Master Bruce. Perhaps it is all for the best."

"Perhaps," he agreed hollowly, finally ceasing his crying. "I just feel so used, Alfred."

"Yes, sir. I know. Why don't we go into the kitchen, and I will make you your favorite meal."

"Alright, Alfred. Thanks," he said. Alfred always knew exactly what to say and how to make him feel just the tiniest bit better, although he doubted anything would ever completely wash away the hurt and anger he was feeling right now. It was a start, at least.


	6. Chapter 6

"So that's what happened."

"Wow," Dick said.

They were in one of the mansion's large living rooms. Bruce had finally decided that he needed to talk to somebody about the events of the other day and get their perspective.

"I'm telling you, Dick; I have never felt so hurt, betrayed, and used in all my life."

Dick nodded. He was contemplating whether or not to say what he was thinking to Bruce. He tried to gauge his reaction and his current mood. After a few moments, he decided to go for it.

"Bruce, I think you're overreacting."

"What!"

"You're overreacting."

Bruce stared at him intently, interested to hear where he was going with this.

"I mean, the bottom line is she cares about you. That's why she did it. She cares about you, and she wanted to make you feel better."

"By sleeping with me?" Bruce asked incredulously.

"Maybe she went about it in the wrong way, but her intentions were good. The bottom line is she really cares about you, and her intentions were good. I think you should give her another chance. After all, you did say you were in love with her."

"No, I said I thought I was in love with her. There is a difference. This is a completely moot point now anyway because she is not in love with me."

"But still you guys could be friends."

"I just don't know. I don't know if I can forgive her."

"Well, I think you should at least try. It would be a shame to throw away something that could be a potentially great friendship."

"I'll think about it, but Dick, just try to understand how I feel for a moment. Try to put yourself in my place."

"Yes, I know, I get it, and I do understand it was very hurtful; but you should still give her another chance. I mean, come on! I've never seen you happier than you have been since you've been hanging out with her."

"Like I said, I'll think about it."

There was a moment of silence before Dick decided to change the subject.

"So, how's the chemo been going?"

"Pretty good. I've barely had any side effects."

"That's great!" Dick said enthusiastically. The chemo obviously hadn't done anything to dampen Bruce's spirit, but Dick was still worried about him—not just his physical state but his emotional and mental state, as well. He seemed so vulnerable lately, ever since he had received the diagnosis. He had been different, so different that Dick hardly even recognized him anymore, so different that Dick didn't feel like leaving him right then—at least, not until the chemo was finished and maybe not until a little after that.

Not that he minded. He loved getting to see Bruce and everybody every day. He loved being surrounded by and being a part of a family every day. He hated to admit it, and he would never admit it to anyone else, but as much as he loved the independence and freedom of living on his own, sometimes it could get pretty lonely. For now he was happy just being part of a family again, and if it helped Bruce out—so much the better.

Dick must have been lost in thought and been staring off into space for several minutes because when he came back to earth Bruce was giving him a strange quizzical look as if to say "What's going on inside that head of yours?"

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked with a note of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine."

"Uh huh, sure," Bruce said skeptically.

"No, really, I'm fine. I was just thinking; that's all.

"I can see that," Bruce said, smiling.

Dick chuckled.

"You know you can come to me if anything's wrong, right? You don't have to keep everything locked inside your head. You can tell me."

"I know, but I really am fine."

"Okay, I just wanted you to know that."

"I do, and thank you."

One result of the chemo and brain tumor incident was that the occurrence had brought them closer together, closer than they had ever been. Dick living there had really helped that, too. They were like two peas in a pod, just like they used to be. It was great.

"So, how's the city been?" Bruce asked, deciding to switch gears.

"Fine. Nothing major, just the usual you know. Same old same old. A few robberies, some breakouts, a couple of assassination attempts, murder plots—nothing we couldn't handle."

Bruce was so glad that Dick had said "we" and not "I". He was so glad that Dick was including Tim in this and not excluding him. Tim really needed someone to lean on right now, and he was glad that Dick was there to fill that void. Also, since Bruce was out of commission, Tim needed a teacher, and Dick had been there to fill that role, too. It was amazing how many roles Dick was taking on, how many voids he was filling. The best part was that Dick had done it all without even being asked; he had just done it, so the transition was completely seamless. It was awesome. Bruce honestly didn't know what he would do without him. Oh, they would've muddled through alright, but it would've been much harder. For starters, Tim would have had to have been on patrol alone every night with no backup. His training would've virtually stopped, and he would've had no one but poor Alfred to lean on. Bruce would have to find a way to repay Dick for all he had done someday. He just didn't know how.

It saddened him, though; once the chemo was over and he was feeling better, Dick would probably go back to his normal life and his apartment. Bruce would go back to being Batman, and they would go back to seeing each other only occasionally. As anxious as he was to be done with the chemo and get better and be back to work, he didn't want to lose Dick. He wanted him to stay so that they could all be one big happy family forever, but he knew that that wouldn't happen, couldn't happen, and that it was selfish of him to try and keep Dick at home forever.

Now, it was Dick's turn to give Bruce a quizzical "what are you thinking about?" look. Bruce realized he must have been staring off into space for several minutes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Thinking about Selina?" Dick asked with a sly grin.

"_No!_" Bruce said emphatically. "I'm just glad everything's been going so well for you."

Dick grinned.

"How's Tim been?"Bruce asked, desperate to change the subject. Not too much of a bother, I hope?

"No, actually, he's been really great. He's really a fast learner. He's been doing very well with his training and is advancing very quickly."

"That's great. You guys get along well?"

"Oh yeah, we get along great! He's a really cool kid to hang out with."

"I'm so glad. I haven't spent time with him in a while. How has he been?"

"He's been good, just dealing with normal teenage stuff."

Bruce nodded. He would have to ask Dick later what he meant by "normal teenage stuff."

"He's worried about you, though, but I try and reassure him the best I can that you're going to be alright."

"That's great. I will have to spend some more time with him and start reassuring him myself. I have been spending too much time on myself and my needs lately."

"Well, Bruce, you have had a lot going on."

"That's no excuse."

"AAArgh!" "I am so sick of this. "I'm so sick of being stuck in this house." "I am bored out of my skull." "I'm not allowed to work, I'm not allowed to do anything it is driving me crazy!"

"I bet you can't wait to get on patrol."

"No, I can't."

There was silence for a few minutes.

Dick went to say something, but Alfred came in.

"Sirs, would you like pork loin or chicken for dinner? Or if you would prefer, I could make a roasted turkey?"

"Pork will be fine, Alfred."

"Very good, sir. Would you like it with roasted potatoes and asparagus or mashed potatoes and asparagus?"

"Mashed would be great, Alfred."

"Alright then, very good. I shall set to that straight away; it should be ready by seven o'clock."

Bruce chuckled and looked at Dick who also chuckled at Alfred's formal way of speaking despite his many years of working for "the family."

"Well, I should get back to the cave," Dick stated. "I have some work I want to finish before I go out on patrol tonight."

"I do, as well. I have a whole bunch of nothing to get to before dinner."

Dick laughed. "Thanks for the talk. It was nice."

Bruce nodded and smiled. It had been nice to talk to Dick like that.

"And Bruce?"

"Yeah, Dick?"

"Think about what I said, okay?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Alright, I will. I promise."

"Okay." With that, Dick descended into the darkness of the cave to prepare for the upcoming night's patrol.

Bruce stood there for a minute, smiling while lost in thought. Even if things didn't work out with Selina, and at this rate they probably wouldn't, at least he knew that things with his family were good and in order, and that made him smile. He knew he would always have them. With that, he headed off to find Tim, hoping the teenager would have some free time to spend with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce was sitting in one of the large family rooms in the manor and reading a book when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

"Sir, there are some people here to see you."

Bruce turned and looked at Alfred, surprised. Who would come to see him at the manor?

"Will you see them?"

"Yes, of course."

Just then, four figures appeared in the doorway: three men and a woman.

Bruce looked up and instantly recognized their faces. It was his fellow Justice League members: Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, and the Green Lantern, otherwise known as Clark Kent, Diana of Themyscira, Wally West, and Hal Jordan.

"Hey, Bruce, good to see you," Clark said cheerily with a huge smile on his face.

Bruce often wondered how it was always possible for Clark to be so cheery and optimistic no matter what the circumstances.

"Yes, it is very good to see you," Diana added. Flash and Green Lantern nodded.

"We missed you at the last League mixer," Hal joked.

"Yeah, there was nobody sulking in the corner and acting all gloom and doom," Wally chuckled.

Bruce smiled. He couldn't believe that they had come to see him.

"How are you?" Clark asked.

"I am doing very well, thanks."

"We wanted to come down and see you," Flash said. "We wanted to come down sooner, but you know how busy things can get. It's been one crisis after another."

"Yes, I know," Bruce said. Of course he completely understood; one never really had a day off from being a superhero.

Bruce looked at Clark and saw that his head hung low, and he suddenly looked ashamed and embarrassed.

"What's wrong, Clark?"

"I'm sorry, Bruce. I just feel so bad. We should've been down sooner or at least called or something when we heard. It's just—time got away from us and I'm so, so sorry."

Bruce put up his hand to keep Clark from rambling on even further.

"Clark, don't even mention it, all right? I completely understand. It's hard being a superhero and trying to live two lives; there aren't enough hours in the day. But you're here now, and that's all that matters to me. Don't even give it a second thought, okay?"

"All right." Clark nodded, though he still felt embarrassed.

"So, how are you really?" Wally asked as he and the other Leaguers moved to sit down next to Bruce.

"I'm doing okay. I haven't had that many side effects from the chemo. It's almost over, which I am very happy about, and the doctor said I am making excellent progress."

"You must be dying to get back out there, huh?"

"Yes, Wally, I am. I can't wait. I am going crazy being cooped up in this house. I am going to go back out as soon as my chemo is done."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Clark asked.

"Why not? I am almost done with the chemo, which means that I am practically better, and besides, the doctor said I am making excellent progress and that the cancer is all gone."

"I know, but don't you think you should take it easy for a while—just until you get your strength back?"

"I have been 'taking it easy' for months! As it is, it will take me forever to get back into the shape that I was in. No, I am going to start training, or should I say retraining, as soon as the chemo is done."

There was silence for a few minutes, and then Flash, eager to break the tension, said, "So, anything else new in your life?"

"You seem different," Hal added, and the others nodded.

"No, nothing really—just sitting around on my butt all day, being bored out of my skull." He didn't really feel like getting into the whole mess with Selina, not right now anyway.

"You're right, though. I am different."

"I have had a lot of time to sit and think about things, and it has really changed my perspective on life."

"Oh? How so?" Diana asked, intrigued.

"I've realized that I need to stop taking the people in my life for granted and that I need to be more open and optimistic instead of being so pessimistic and suspicious all the time."

"Oh, really?" Clark asked skeptically. He couldn't believe that Bruce could've changed that much. In fact, none of them could. To be truthful, none of them even thought Bruce was capable of change.

"I heard that you were going out with Selina Kyle. Any truth to that?" Flash asked.

"Did Dick tell you that?" Bruce asked. He knew that Dick and Wally were good friends and that they talked about almost everything.

"No," Flash insisted in his most convincing voice. Bruce laughed. He really was a horrible liar.

"Sure—and just so we are clear, the answer is 'no.' We are just good friends."

They all rolled their eyes and gave him a 'yeah right' look.

"Oh, come on, Bruce! We all know that you have had a thing for her since, like, day one!" Hal said. "So what's the hold up?"

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to get into this right now. "The 'holdup' is that I am not in any position to be in a relationship right now."

"That's what you always say," Clark said. "What's the real reason?" Suddenly, there was a glint in his eyes as if a light had just turned on. "Did something happen?"

"A: That's none of your business; B: no nothing happened; and C: when did this become an interrogation?"

Clark sat back in his chair. "I'm sorry, Bruce. We didn't mean to upset you. I guess we just got a little carried away."

"Yeah, we just want you to be happy," Hal added. The others nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Diana said. "We brought you something." She nudged Clark, who procured an envelope and handed it to Bruce. Inside was a "get well" card with all of their signatures.

"Thank you, guys, so much. I love it."

"You're welcome," they all said in unison.

"Oh, and I made you this!" Diana said and pulled out a clay statue of a woman dressed in ancient Greek garb with a crown on her head and a staff in her hand. "It is a statue of our goddess of healing. I thought it might help you."

"Thank you so much, Diana." He paused. "Oh! I am such a rude host! I didn't even ask you guys if you wanted anything to eat or drink, so do any of you want refreshments? Alfred will get you anything you want."

"Coffee or tea would be great," Clark said. They all nodded.

"All right then, coffee or tea it is," he said with a smile and called for Alfred.

They spent the afternoon drinking coffee and tea and conversing about their latest cases, the trials and tribulations of being a superhero, and various other things. When the time came for them to go, they all shook hands warmly (except for Diana, who gave Bruce a big hug). Once they had gone, Bruce thought to himself how lucky he was to have such great friends. How could he ever have been so distrustful and suspicious of them?


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few months since Bruce and Selina had had their night of passion together. Bruce had neither seen nor talked to Selina since their fight right afterwards. Bruce wouldn't admit to anybody else, In fact he had a hard time admitting it to himself, but he had really missed Selina the last couple of months. He had started to see her face everywhere went he went out in public. If he was being honest with himself he had been hoping to see her every time he had gone out recently. However it hadn't happened and Bruce figured by now it was never going to happen. He supposed he had ruined everything by flipping out and reacting the way he did. He wished there was something he could do to redeem himself but he couldn't think of anything. He realized Selina would probably never speak to him again and he would just have to deal with that. That was until he accidently ran into her in the department store. At first he didn't know what to do or say or how to react. So all he could manage was "Hi."

"Hi Selina."

"Hello Bruce"

Silence for a moment Bruce shuffled his feet and looked down at the floor Selina began to twirl her hair neither of them sure of what to say.

"How have you been?" Selina asked

"Good, good you?"

"Good."

Silence again

"This is a little weird"

"Yah it is."

"I just wanted to say that I am really sorry Bruce. I should never have treated you like that. I never meant it like that you have to believe me I never meant to hurt you. I actually was trying to make you feel better about yourself."

"No Selina you don't have to be sorry I am sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted the way that I did." "It took me a while but I finally understand what you were trying to do and I appreciate it. I know that you weren't trying to hurt me and that you had my best interest at heart."

Selina smiled and Bruce smiled back. He had forgotten how beautiful she was when she smiled.

"Would you like to get some coffee or something?"

"Yes I would love that. That would be nice."

"Ok then."

They went to a local coffee shop and sat and talked for hours about everything and anything under the sun. He told her about how glad he was to be done with the chemo and how happy he had been to get back to "work" he also told her about his doctor visits and how all his scans so far had been clean.

Bruce had forgotten just how much fun it could be to hang out with Selina and he realized just how much he had missed her. He also realized he still had powerful feelings for her that had been buried deep for months but he figured that it was best to let those feelings be for now. They ended by agreeing to be friends and stay away from the physical for now.

"So I will talk to you later?"

"Yah call me later in the week if you have time, I know how busy you are, and we can hang out again and maybe go for lunch or dinner or something."

"That would be great I will definitely do that."

"You better or I will show up at your house."

Bruce laughed and nodded then they went their separate ways.

As he drove home he couldn't help but feel anything but happy. He was so happy to have Selina back in his life and he couldn't believe he had gone so long without her. He really did love her but he couldn't let her know that, not right now but maybe someday they could be together and have a real life together. Maybe someday…


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce and Selina were having lunch for the third time that week. They had really reconnected as friends but had decided to stay away from the physical which had been working well for them so far. Although Bruce had to admit it was hard not to think of it sometimes. Especially the first time they saw each other. He had wanted to make a move so many times but then he remembered that was how he had gotten into trouble in the first place. So he resisted all those impulses but it wasn't easy.

Now that he was done with the chemo and back on patrol his life was settled and back to 'normal' or at least relatively normal. Best of all his scans had been completely clean recently without any signs of cancer. They were just about finished, Bruce had insisted on paying for the tab even though Selina protested. He hadn't been feeling well the last couple of days but he figured it was just because he was exhausted. After all he had gone back to his old rigorous schedule even though Alfred had protested several times against and had tried to get him to slow down.

As he stood up he suddenly felt very dizzy and then the room began to spin in front of his eyes. He heard Selina call his name and then blackness…

"Bruce!" "Bruce!" Selina screamed but there was no answer. Panic stricken Selina bent down for a pulse and was relieved when she found one. Thank God he's just unconscious she thought.

"Somebody call 911." She screamed. Bruce was rushed to the hospital. After they ran some tests he was placed in a room where she was allowed to sit with him until the results were in. Selina decided not to call anybody until she had something to tell them.

The first thing Bruce noticed was the lights; they were incredibly bright almost blinding, they hurt his eyes. Next he noticed the room; it was dull and depressing like a hospital room. Oh my God was he in the hospital? No he couldn't be. He tried to think back on what had happened. He had been having lunch with Selina and then he had felt dizzy and then nothing he couldn't remember what happened after that. He must have passed out. He must have passed out but why? He turned his head and noticed Selina sitting in a chair next to him.

"Selina?"

"Bruce you're awake!"

"Where am I? What happened?"

You are in the hospital you passed out."

"How long was I out?"

"About 2 hours."

"Alfred? Did you call Alfred?"

"No I am waiting until I have something concrete to tell him to call him. No sense in worrying him unnecessarily."

Bruce nodded.

"What did they do to me? What tests did they run?"

"They did everything blood, Catscan you name it. I told them your history and they did every test in the world. "

"So what are we doing now?"

"Waiting for results."

"Oh ok."

'Selina I want to thank you for staying with me this whole time."

"Of course Bruce I would never just leave you." She said taking his hand

Bruce smiled he was glad Selina was with him.

About a half an hour later the doctor came in.

"Mr. Wayne he said in a stern voice, he had a serious look on his face which made Bruce nervous, you have been pushing yourself too hard."

"Is the cancer back doc?"

"No but it might if you keep up this pace."

Bruce nodded but he doubted that his schedule had anything to do with whether or not the cancer came back.

"No you collapsed from a combination of exhaustion and dehydration. Also the chemotherapy made you anemic which makes you weak which also contributed to your collapse. You will need to take it easy, slow it down and take some iron supplements, and have your blood checked on a regular basis."

Bruce rolled his eyes. Slow it down? He couldn't slow it down he was the Batman for God's sake! he couldn't slow down because crime never slows down!

However, he didn't say any of this. All he said was "Thank you doctor."

"Yes thank you" Selina added

"The nurse will be in with the first month's worth of your iron supplement pills and then you will have to refill them at your local pharmacy."

Bruce nodded and the doctor left. He turned to look at Selina and noticed she was glaring at him.

"Bruce you are going to kill yourself!"

"Selina I am just trying to keep pace with the criminals! They never sleep and so neither can i."

Selina just threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Fine! I am going to call Alfred and we will see what he has to say about this!"

Oh boy. Bruce thought. I am really in trouble now.

Alfred arrived furious but instead of yelling he just glared at Bruce. Dick came in behind him. Tim was in school and they decided not to bother him with it until he got out of school. Dick however did not have Alfred's restraint.

"Geez Bruce what the hell are you doing? You are going to kill yourself!"

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I am only doing what I have to Dick."

"But you don't have to! I can come back and help out if you only called me and told me you needed help!"

"I didn't want to disrupt your life like that again."

Dick rolled his eyes.

"Bruce you know I don't care about that. I would do anything for you."

"Yes I know but **I do** care about that."

Dick rolled his eyes again. "So you would rather kill yourself then ask for help?"

"Of course master Dick how can he be a martyr if he asks for help?" Alfred replied sarcastically.

Bruce was starting to get pissed off at everybody attacking him.

"I am not a martyr I am just trying to keep pace with the crime, they never rest and so neither can I."

"I told him he is going to kill himself if he keeps this up." Selina chimed in.

Bruce had had enough and finally decided to defend himself.

"Will you people all please stop this?" "It is my life and I will do whatever I want and-he said looking at Alfred- I am **not** a martyr. This is just what I have to do.

"Well we will see about that."Alfred said. "When we get home you are going straight to bed to rest. You are going to rest everyday and get plenty of sleep."

"Alfred I can't do that!"

"Oh yes you will sir. I will make sure of it."

Bruce rolled his eyes. There was no arguing with Alfred.

"And I can come back and stay as long as you need me." Dick added

"No Dick you don't have to."

"It's no problem." Dick said

"Maybe master Dick you can just stay for a couple of days until Master Bruce gets back on his feet."

"I am back on my feet!" Bruce shouted. "And I don't want him to have to do that."

One look at Alfred told him that there was going to be no winning this argument and that there was no point in fighting it or discussing it further. Bruce crossed his arms in front of him and sighed. They were all against him. None of them understood, he thought that at least Dick would. He thought that at least Dick would stand up for him. Oh well. No point in fighting it anymore. A little while later the doctor came in.

"Mr. Wayne I am discharging you but I want you to go home and get plenty of rest."

"Don't worry doctor I will make sure of it." Alfred said

Bruce just rolled his eyes.

"Let me go home and get some stuff and then I will be right over."

"Thank you very much Master Dick."

"No problem."

Bruce wanted to say something but he didn't he knew there was no point. He didn't want Dick to have to do this after all he had just gotten his life back.

Selina stood up.

"I am going to go but I will stop in later this week to see you."

Bruce smiled.

"I hope so."

"Thank you Miss Kyle for getting him to the hospital and staying with him."

"No problem Alfred anytime."

"Please call me if you need anything."

"Yes I will." With that she left.

When Bruce got home Alfred ushered him straight off to bed but he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Selina about these feelings he hadn't that wouldn't go away. They just kept coming to the surface. He just didn't know what to do about them. It was more than just simple lust. He really enjoyed her company. His heart leapt when he knew he was going to see her. Oh but what to do about these feelings? Isn't this how he got into trouble in the first place? He could talk to her he supposed but no that would probably be a bad idea. He didn't think he could stand the pain of rejection again if she didn't feel the same way.

Hmmm what to do what to do? He supposed he would just have to do the same thing he had been doing just pushing them down inside him. He must have been lying there a long time because he heard Dick come in and then heard Dick and Alfred talking. He felt tired all of a sudden and decided to try and go to sleep. Maybe if he was lucky he would dream of Selina…


	10. Chapter 10

So how is the patient? Selina asked. She had come over to visit Bruce and they were sitting in one of the large sitting rooms a roaring fire blazing in the fireplace.

"Fine but it's been brutal. Alfred has been making me sleep every 24 hours. I can't get any work done!

"So basically what you are telling me is that you are on the same schedule as all other normal people in the world?

"Yes! It's horrible!" He said and they both laughed.

"Actually I'm glad you came over."

"You are?" Selina was suddenly nervous

"Yes I had been meaning to ask you something"

Selina raised an eyebrow, she was intrigued

"There is this gala thing that I have to go to this weekend and I didn't know if you would want to go with me as my date." He hesitated a little on the word date he didn't want to send the wrong message.

"It's just because it would be so much nicer if I had someone I actually liked and could talk to there with me. It would make it actually bearable."

Selina smiled "I would love to be your date Bruce."

"Great!" Bruce said a little too enthusiastically. "I should mention that it is black tie formal. Do you have a dress? Or do u need one? I would be happy to buy one for you."

"That won't be necessary Bruce I have a dress but thank you for offering."

"Ok then" he said then added "You're not going to steal one are you?"

Selina laughed so hard she nearly fell out of her chair. "No I'm not don't worry."

"Ok I can't have my date wearing a stolen dress to a charity ball."

Selina laughed again to her surprise Bruce did too.

"You have nothing to worry about."

"Ok good"

There was silence for a moment before Selina said: "So how have you been feeling?"

"Fine, I haven't been having any problems at all. Alfred has been keeping me on a very regimented schedule which has been annoying as hell."

"He is just worried about you."

"I know but I can't get any work done like this!"

"I'm sure he will lighten up as time goes on."

"I'm not so sure."

Just then Alfred came in

"Miss Kyle will you be staying for dinner?"

Selina glanced at Bruce she didn't' want to herself to dinner if Bruce didn't want her there.

"If I'm welcome"

"You are always welcome" Bruce said

"Alright then I would love to stay."

"Very good miss I believe it will just be the two of you tonight as Master Dick and Master Tim both have plans."

"Oh how romantic" Selina joked. Bruce chuckled

The evening passed pleasantly and soon it was time for Selina to go home.

The next few days Bruce was so busy with work that before he knew it, it was the weekend and he was going to pick Selina up for the gala.

When the door first opened and Bruce saw her, his mouth almost dropped to the floor.

She was wearing a black dress with black sequins that sparkled here and there; but all Bruce could focus on was the neckline. It was so low it almost reached her belly button and yet it didn't show anything. It left everything to the imagination and right now Bruce's imagination was running wild. On others he would have thought it looked slutty but on her it looked tasteful. Selina smiled at him obviously amused.

"That's the reaction I was hoping for." She chuckled Bruce smiled sheepishly he could barely speak finally he managed: "It's just wow, you look so wow."

"Thank you" she said

"Shall we go?" he said regaining his composure as he held out his arm. That is until he saw that the back of the dress was as low as the front. He wanted so badly to touch her to kiss her but he knew not to. She didn't feel that way about him he would have to just accept that and move on. When he got to the gala all of the upper class glitterati were there.

"God I hate these things" Bruce said

"Me too" Selina said

"We have to try not to get separated that is the only way we will survive this."

"Ok" Selina chuckled

Before they were even in the door a man approached Bruce and started shaking his hand.

"Bruce! How are you?"

"Good good how are you?"

"Good good"

"Glad to hear it."

"Oh and you must tell me who this beautiful woman is that you have on your arm?"

"This is my date Selina Kyle"

"Selina this is Zach Tyler the CEO of Z tech."

"Oh of course how nice to meet you"

"Charmed I'm sure Miss Kyle" he said as he kissed her hand. That made Bruce bristle a little bit he didn't' want anyone kissing her hand but him!

They made their way around the party and talked with all the important people. After they had made their way around the room they found their table and sat down. Then came the speeches from all the important people thanking everyone for coming and giving money to the charity. After the dinner they struck up the music and everyone began to dance. Bruce had never been much a fan of dancing actually he hated it but with Selina he found he didn't mind in fact he actually wanted to dance with her.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked

"I would love to?" she said and smiled

They danced for what seemed like an eternity. All too soon the band announced the final dance.

"I guess we better go or they are going to kick us out." Bruce said

"Yes I guess so."

"I kinda don't want this night to end"

"Me either"

"I thought I was going to hate it tonight but you have made it quite enjoyable."

"Would you like to come back to my place?"

Bruce smiled but was kind of shocked that she had suggested such a thing

"I would love to"

"Ok then"

The whole time they had been dancing Selina had been staring into Bruce's eyes and thinking. Ever since they had started talking again she had had these feelings that she couldn't quite identify but now she knew. All she kept thinking was maybe this was the guy for her maybe they could be happy together. Maybe they could make it work. I mean after all he was everything she was looking for in a man. Everything. She was nervous. Hell her stomach was doing flip flops in the limo on the way back to her place. However she would never know if she didn't try right? She didn't' know if Bruce still felt the same way. Heck she didn't even know if he would want to be with her at all after what happened last time but she figured she had to try right?


	11. Chapter 11

They were sitting in the living room of her apartment talking amicably when Selina decided she couldn't wait any longer she wanted to make her move now. It's now or never she thought. She leaned in and gave Bruce a deep passionate kiss. Bruce was stunned he couldn't believe this was happening again. Instinctively he kissed her back. Then he pulled away.

"What? What are you doing?"

"What? Isn't it obvious?"

"I thought we had been through this already?"

"I know but it is different now."

"How?"

"I want you" she said and kissed him again. A deep long passionate kiss

"Selina we talked about this. You don't want me in the same way that I want you."

"What if I did? Would that mean anything?

"Well yah it would mean a lot"

"Like?"

"It would mean that we want the same things"

"Like? Do you still feel the same way about me that you did before?"

"And what way is that?"

"You know…"

Bruce hesitated he was unsure of what to say. He was terrified to admit his true feelings but he wanted to so badly. He noticed that Selina was staring at him waiting for him to say something. He decided to go for it.

"Yes I do. I never stopped feeling that way"

Selina smiled

"Wait do you-do you feel the same way?"

"I-I don't know maybe. Yes yes I do. All I know is I was looking at you while we were dancing and I thought I want to try and make this work"

"Really? Do you mean that?"

"Yes I do"

"Selina I would love that more than anything in the world."

"Alright then" she said and they kissed passionately. They kissed passionately for several minutes.

"Do you want to move into the bedroom?"

"More than anything" Bruce said huskily. "Selina I want you more than anything in the world"

"Oh Bruce I want you to. Make love to me." She said as they continued to kiss avidly.

The fervor between the two as they made love was unmatched anywhere in the world. Afterwards they simply lay in each other's arms in complete silence; just enjoying being in each other's company.

"So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do we do now about us? I mean what happens now?"

"Well we could make love again." Selina said

"That would be great but that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"What happens to us?" "Are we together? Are we a couple?"

"I thought I made it clear earlier."

"Well I thought so too. However I have been wrong about these things before."

"Maybe this will clear things up." She said as she kissed him deeply and ardently.

"Ok then I thought so." He said as he kissed her back. They made love again it was even better than the first time.

"So this is what it feels like to be happy." He thought as he held her. Love swelled within him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this happen again. However, it was different this time. There was no ambiguity. This time he was sure and he was going to do whatever it took to make it work he was not going to lose her. It was then that he looked at the clock and realized how long he had been gone. It was nearly 4 in the morning and Alfred would be furious. He had better go.

"Where are you going?" Selina asked as he got up and began to get dressed.

"I have to go home I have so much stuff to do."

"Come back here" she said as she pulled him back into bed.

"No Selina I really can't I-He was silenced by her tongue in his mouth making him go mad with desire.

They kissed deeply for several minutes then Bruce decided he had to make a break or he would never get out of there.

"Selina I really have to go."

"Ok then go." She said as she kissed him again.

"Well maybe just five more minutes." He said as he crawled back into bed with her.

By the time he got home it was early morning and everyone was asleep. He decided to go down to the cave and do some work but all he could do was think about Selina he couldn't believe that things had turned out the way they had. He never thought in a million years that that could happen. He suddenly felt like a huge weight had been lifted and that maybe things would work out for the best after all he could only hope.


	12. Chapter 12

"So where were you all night?" Dick asked as they were having lunch the next day.

"I was at the ball gala thingy."

"All night?"

"No the rest of the night I was with Selina at her apartment."

Dick raised an eyebrow "really?"

"Yes." He looked at Tim, who was also sitting at the table. "Can we talk about this later?"

Dick looked at Tim and understood. "Ok."

The conversation stopped and there was silence for a minute.

"What? Why can't you guys talk in front of me?" Dick and Bruce were silent

"Is it about sex? It is about sex isn't?" Tim asked

Dick looked at Bruce quizzically but both were silent.

"You know I'm 16. I know about sex. You can talk about sex in front of me."

Again silence.

Tim threw his hands up in exasperation. "Alright fine! I will leave so you guys can talk about sex and whatever else you want to talk about that you don't think I am old enough to hear even though I am 16. He said and stomped out of the room.

Dick waited a few minutes to make sure he was gone and then… "So is Tim right? Did you and Selina have sex again? Is that why you didn't want to talk in front of Tim?"

"I'm not one to kiss and tell." He said grinning.

Dick's eyes widened in shock. "You did didn't you? oh my God Bruce you did. Why would you do that Bruce? Why would you do that to yourself after what happened last time?"

"No Dick it wasn't like last time. We talked about it. We talked about it first and she said that she wants the same thing as me she wants to try and make it work as a couple."

"What really?"

"Yes"

"Oh my God wow that's amazing."

"Yeah I was so ecstatic Dick I couldn't believe it. "As I was holding her all I kept thinking was wow this feels so good. Is this what happiness feels like? I don't know."

Dick grinned. "That is so great Bruce I am so happy for you. So you guys are officially a couple then?"

"Yes we are."

"That's wonderful."

"Yah so that's why I came in so late. After what happened I just couldn't tear myself away. I didn't want to leave."

"I understand."Dick said He hadn't stopped grinning this whole time. He had never seen Bruce like this and he was so happy for him. If anyone deserved happiness in his life it was Bruce. He only hoped that it would work out and not blow up like all of Bruce's other relationships.

"So tell me exactly how it happened." Dick said

They spent the afternoon with Bruce relaying every detail of last night, exactly how it had happened.


	13. Chapter 13

"Would you like to go to Paris for the weekend?" Bruce asked Selina as they were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. Selina had spent the night _again._ She had been doing that a lot in the two months since they become an official couple. Tim and had Dick had gotten used to Selina being around the manor all the time. It seemed almost normal to them now.

"Wait what? Did you just ask me to go to Paris? Paris, France?"

Bruce nodded eagerly and smiled. "No Paris, Texas" He said sarcastically

Selina hit him.

"Would you like to go?"

"Oh my God are you kidding? Yes!"

"Ok good then we will go this weekend."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Oh my God that's great! I'm so excited!"

"I should tell you. There is this conference thingy that is going on and Wayne Enterprises is expected to be a part of it. Therefore it is essential that I attend. However, it is only for one night and the rest of the time we can do-he paused- whatever."

Selina raised an eyebrow. "Whatever huh?"

"Yah whatever you want to do."

"Well then I may have to bring some special clothes for 'whatever'." She said suggestively.

"Oh really?" he asked as he leaned in close to her so that their faces were almost touching.

"Yes" she said breathily

They were about to kiss when they heard. "Ahem" They both turned around and noticed Alfred was still standing there.

Oh my God! Bruce thought. I completely forgot he was there. Bruce thought.

"I'm sorry Alfred."

"That's alright sir. If there is nothing else you or the misses need I will go on about my business."

"Yes thank you very much Alfred that is fine." Alfred nodded and left the room to go on about his business.

"I suppose we should go upstairs."

"Yes I suppose we should" Selina said.

When they got into the bedroom Bruce sat on the bed

"So where were-"before he finished Selina interrupted him with a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you." She said and kissed him again.

Bruce was shocked but happy. He was quiet for a minute. It was the first time the sentiment had been expressly stated and he wanted to respond in kind but he wasn't sure that he could. It wasn't that he didn't love Selina, he did very much, it was just those three little words had always been so hard for him to say. It seemed like every time he said them he got in trouble or got hurt. The person he said them to usually either left him or died. So he had become very careful about who he said those three magic words to. However, he wanted very badly to say them back to her so he decided to give it a try and screw the consequences.

"I love you too Selina." He said and they kissed again. As they began to make love Bruce couldn't believe how easy the words had come to him. They had never come that easy before with anyone else just Selina. He knew that this was special this was different from all his other relationships. This was the one that was going to work he could feel it. He just couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. He hoped he would have her forever. He was now thoroughly looking forward to his trip to Paris. He hoped it would cement their relationship status even more.

**Next Bruce and Selina in Paris!**


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce woke up to see Selina lying next to him fast asleep. For a second he thought maybe this was just some wonderful dream. But it no it was real, they were a real couple and they were going to Paris, the city of love. Even though it had been two months he still wasn't completely used to it; this feeling of happiness. Bruce watched her sleep. It had been so long since he had someone in bed with him lying next to him he forgot how good it felt. He cuddled up to her and put his arms around her. He didn't' want to wake her but he just needed to-wanted to-hold her for a little while.

"Good morning" she said sleepily.

"Morning." He said

She cuddled up to him and soon enough both of them were fast asleep.

They both woke up at approximately the same time.

"Morning handsome."

"I think we covered that already." Bruce grinned

Selina smiled and they kissed. They lay in each other's arms for a while neither one of them wanting to move or let go of the other one until Alfred came in with a tray of food.

"Good morning Sir. Miss Kyle."

"Good morning Alfred"

"I took the liberty of bringing up breakfast sir."

"Thank you Alfred"

"Remember sir you have a lunch meeting and a phone conference before your flight to Paris at 7 pm tonight."

"Yes Alfred I remember." Bruce said grumpily. He didn't want to be in meetings all day he wanted to spend the day in bed with Selina.

"I'd better get going too." Selina said "I have so much stuff to do before we leave tonight."

"You're not even going to stay for breakfast?" Bruce said disappointed

"I'd love to but I can't-shouldn't-she said pulling away from him. He pulled her back to him and kissed her passionately. "Well maybe I could just stay for breakfast." She said and kissed him again.

"Ahem. If there is nothing else sir?"

"No thank you Alfred" Alfred turned to leave the room. "Oh sir, before I forget, would you like me to pack for your trip or would you like to do it yourself?"

Bruce thought a minute. "You better do it for me Alfred I don't think I will have time."

"Very good sir."

When Alfred left the room Bruce kissed Selina passionately.

"Now where were we?"

"We were about to eat breakfast."

"Breakfast can wait." He said

"It will get cold."

"I don't care."

"Well I do I am starving." She said as she pulled away from him.

Bruce sighed disappointed. "Fine we will eat breakfast."

"And after breakfast I have to go." Selina said

"Oh fine" Bruce said mock pouting

She kissed him. "I have a lot of stuff to do and besides you have a meeting."

"Yah you are right."

"Honey I am always right." She said smiling.

"Now let's eat."

After Selina left Bruce got dressed and went to his meetings. It seemed like it took forever for it to be 5:30 and time for them to leave for the airport. Selina was beyond excited. She couldn't stop chattering about all the things she wanted to do once she got to Paris on the way to the airport. When they got to the airport Selina gasped in excitement and awe. They were taking a private jet. She had never flown on a private jet before! She felt like a little child. Bruce smiled as he took her hand and led her onto the plane.

"It should take us about 7 hours to get to Paris sir." The pilot said.

"Mmm…what are we going to do for 7 hours?"

"I can think of a few things." Bruce said with a mischevious grin.

Selina sighed and rolled her eyes. "No we are not doing _that_. Geez are you always horny?"

"Only when I'm around you." He said

Selina laughed

"Alright well what would you like to do?"

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"Ok."

3 movies and a game of cards later they were pulling into the airport in Paris.

"We are entering the airport sir." The pilot said.

"Thank you." Bruce said

They exited the plane got their luggage and stepped outside to the car that was waiting to take them to their hotel.

"Wow, I can't get over how beautiful it is." Selina said it was morning and the sun was shining brightly in the sky.

Bruce yawned as he got in the car neither of them had been able to sleep on the plane. "how about we go back to the hotel and get some shut eye?"

"Sounds good."

They went back to the hotel and slept until 3 pm Paris time. Bruce yawned and stretched and Selina yawned and stretched as well.

"Well that feels much better." Bruce said

"Yes it does." Selina said. "What should we do?"

"We could walk around the city and see what's open and then get a bite to eat. I know this great little place."

I'm sure you do. Selina thought. She still couldn't believe that she was here. She felt like she was dreaming. Somebody pinch me. She thought.

"That sounds great."

"Alright then"

They walked around the city taking in all the sights and all the cute little shops, most of which were closed. They spent the rest of the afternoon just enjoying the sights and each other. When they got hungry they went to this cute little French bistro that Bruce knew about; where Selina had the most delicious food she had ever tasted. They talked for hours and then they took a romantic horse and carriage ride around the city. The city looked even more spectacular at night she thought. When they got back to the hotel room she gave Bruce a deep kiss.

"Thank you so much. This was the most amazing day."

"Today will be even better. This was just the beginning. We have the conference dinner tonight but the day is all ours."

"I can't wait"

They began to kiss slowly at first and then deeper and deeper.

"I should unpack." She said

"Later" he said huskily.

"OK"

Selina was awake at 4 am. Damn! I've only been asleep for five hours. She thought. Bruce slumbered peacefully next to her. She got up out of bed, careful not to wake him, put her robe on and went to the window. It is so amazingly beautiful here she thought. She didn't ever want to leave; didn't ever want to go back home. Bruce was completely different here too she noticed. He was so much softer, so much kinder, then he was at home. It was incredible how a change of scenery could change someone so dramatically.

"Selina?" she heard a voice say

"Yes? Oh um…I couldn't sleep."

"Oh ok, come back to bed." He said patting the empty space next to him.

"I will in a minute."

"Ok" he said and rolled over to go back to sleep.

Selina sighed and took one last look at the city. Incredible she thought.

She climbed back into bed and cuddled up to Bruce who rolled over and put his arms around her and held her close. Pretty soon they were both asleep.

When they woke up in the morning they had room service bring them breakfast and ate it in bed. Then they showered and got ready for their day.

What do you want to do today? We don't have the conference until 7 so we should probably be back here to get ready by 5 or 5:30.

"I want to do everything."

"You know we have all day and night tomorrow too."

"Yah that's true. Well let's do as much as we can today."

"Ok"

They went to see Notre Dame Cathedral, the Arc de Triomphe and the Eiffel Tower as well as the Museum D'Orsay. They took the elevator up to the top of the Eiffel Tower as Selina refused to walk up all those stairs. They decided to save the Louvre for tomorrow. They walked in and out of store after store walking in and around all of the little side streets and just enjoying taking in the city. Then they had lunch at this cute little French café. After a while they found themselves on the Champs Elysee, the Rodeo Drive or 5th avenue of Paris.

Wow Selina thought. Look at all these ritzy stores. How can people possibly afford to buy anything here? People must be really rich in Paris.

"Let's go in here" Bruce said as he pulled her into a store.

She didn't realize what store it was at first until she all of the guards and expensive jewelry everywhere. That's when it started to click for her. She looked down at the floor and under her feet was the words "Cartier" Oh My God she thought. I'm in Cartier. She couldn't believe it everywhere she looked there she saw jewelry and each piece she saw was more beautiful than the next.

Bruce looked at her and smiled as he led her into the store towards one of the counters. She must have had a look of shock and awe on her face because the sales people were looking at her weird.

"Honey I want you to pick out something here. Anything you want and let me buy it for you."

"Bruce I-I can't it is too much. It's too expensive."

"Selina I have a lot of money and I like to spend it on the people I care about. Now go on pick something out."

"Are you sure anything?

"Yes"

She picked out a gorgeous bracelet laced with diamonds with a big circular emerald In the middle surrounded by rubies.

"Oh Bruce it is beautiful. Thank you so much." She said as she kissed him

"No problem you can wear it tonight at the party."

"Oh yes definetly!"

"That will be $350,000 Mr. Wayne"

Selina almost fainted.

"Alright do you take credit cards?"'

"Yes"

"Thank you very much."

"Thank you very much Mr. Wayne. Have a great day!"

"You too."

He looked at his watch "It is 4:30. We can walk a little bit more and then we should get back to the hotel to get changed."

"Ok"

So they walked a little bit more admiring all of the other stores and then they went back to the hotel to get changed and ready for the conference dinner that evening.

"You look amazing" Bruce said when Selina was finally ready.

"You don't look so bad yourself handsome." She said as she fixed his tie.

"How about we skip the dinner and just stay in bed this evening?"

"I thought you said it was vital to the company and besides isn't that the whole reason we came up here in the first place?"

"I know but I don't want to go."

"It won't be that bad I promise."

"Ok"

And she was right it wasn't that bad. In fact it was kind of cool. Bruce gave the key note speech about how much this would mean to the company and then he mingled with all of the glitterati, ate delicious French food, and danced the night away. The dinner went until midnight and then went home to their hotel. They were both dead tired however, before they fell asleep they planned their day tomorrow.

"We have the whole day tomorrow so we can do whatever you want."

"I would love to see the Louvre and go to the Eiffel Tower."

"And then what?"

"Whatever"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yah we could just stroll around the city. I think it would be nice, and then we could stay in bed a little bit and hang out in the morning."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Is our plane tomorrow night?"

"No the next morning."

"Oh good so we really do have the whole day tomorrow."

"And night, for 'whatever'." Bruce said with a smirk

"I love you Bruce you are so cute sometimes."

"I love you too Selina"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight" He said and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

"So how was Paris?" Tim asked as Selina and Bruce walked In the door. They had just gotten back from their trip and were extremely tired.

"It was great" Bruce said smiling.

"Yes it really was." Selina said returning the smile.

"That's great. Hey Bruce once you are settled back in there is something I need to talk about with you."

"Ok but can it wait? Selina and I were going catch some zzzz's."

"Sure"

"Ok then. Alfred will you take care of the bags?"

"Happy to sir"

After they had slept for a couple of hours they both woke up feeling refreshed.

"I had better go home; I left my apartment in complete disarray before I came here."

"Ok I will call you later."

"Ok"

Bruce sauntered into the kitchen where Tim was eating.

"Hey Tim how's it going?"

"Ok hey I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok what's up?"

"I'm sorry to burst your little romantic weekend bubble but we have a situation here."

"Ok go on."

"Joker, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn all escaped from Arkham over the weekend."

"You're kidding"

"Afraid not"

Bruce sighed heavily. "Alright what do we know?"

"Nothing except that they were spotted robbing the first national Gotham bank; There has been no sign of them since."

"They must be planning something big we will have to keep our eyes out."

"Yes"

Just then Alfred came into the room.

"Sir there was just a report on the news. Poison Ivy stole some rare endangered seeds from the Gotham Museum."

Just then the phone rang.

"Wayne Manor"

"Hey Alfred it's Dick. Tell Bruce that Joker just stole some fluoric acid from Axis chemicals."

"Very well sir"

"Who was that?"

"Master Dick sir, he says that Joker just stole some fluoric acid from Axis chemicals."

Bruce rolled his eyes. Well at least it didn't take them very long. He thought.

"The scarecrow didn't steal anything?"

"He did take his stuff from the evidence locker at the police station. I suppose there was stuff in there to make his fear powder."

Bruce rolled his eyes again.

"They must have all gathered what they needed to wreak havoc. Whatever their plan is we had better figure it out soon."

"Alright Tim we are going to have to burn the midnight oil in order to figure out what is going on. And where they are holed up."

"Ok, Alfred call Selina, tell you I am not going to be able to see her for the next couple of days. I need to work on this."

"Very well Sir"

"Tim get me everything you can on what they have stolen and what they could possibly have in common.

"We don't know if they are working together or separately."

"I would assume they are working together Tim.

Bruce sat down at his chair in the cave and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Back to the grind He thought as he began to type info into the computer.


End file.
